Talk:Season 2
How come Falling for Autumn isn't aired on PBS Kids Sprout anymore? -- Rodney 00:04 December 13, 2009 (UTC) Thats what i'm wondering. They need to bring that episode back. It would also be nice if they added Stop Look & Be Safe. -- 02:27, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I also think that they added Look At Me, I'm Three too. Rodney 00:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) They Aired Look At Me I' am 3 On Sprout? Jeremyallencrispo 21:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) No, Jeremy I was saying that they should aired Look at Me I'm Three on Sprout. -- Rodney 00:60, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The 8 things I wish for this season #I wish that this season had 22 episodes, instead of just 18. #I wish that Luci was a regular cast member for this season, instead of just being a guest appearence in "The Exercise Circus!". That way, she would've gotten to meet BJ, Julie, Jason, & David. She would've also gotten to see Shawn with his glasses on. She would've also appeared with the shorter Baby Bop, and continued to help Barney out with the lessons of certain episodes (just like in Season 1). #I also with that David had appeared with the Backyard Gang kids, Julie, & Jason. #I also with that Michael had appeared with Jason in this season, and with BJ in his other appearences as well. #I also with that the entire cast (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Michael, Tina, Luci, Derek, Kathy, Min, Tosha, Shawn, Julie, David, wheelchair David, & Jason) had come together for the season finale "A Very Special Delivery!". #I also with that the episodes "The Exercise Circus!", "My Favorite Things", & "A Very Special Delivery!" each had a new Barney song. #I also with that David had appeared in some more episodes for this season. #I also with that the wheelchaired David had appeared with Barney in 1 episode from this season, and in 1 episode of Season 3. Here's how the cast should've been for this season *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Michael *Tina *Luci *Derek *Kathy *Min *Shawn *Tosha *Julie *David *Jason Barney's Make-Believe Vacation They also should've made another home video for this season. One that is not rare. What do you guys think of the title "Barney's Make-Believe Vacation"? Where it also talks about transportation. That would've been an awesome Barney Home Video what do ya think? -- 01:36, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I guess you're right. That video should star Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Michael, Tina, Luci, Derek, Min, Kathy, Jason, David, and Shawn. Dcelano 01:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Plot Barney takes the kids to a make-believe citty called "Imagination City", and shows them all the wonders of transportation. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Michael *Tina *Luci *Derek *Min *Kathy *Jason *David *Shawn Song List: #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke Of York #Just Imagine #Imagine A Place #Let's Go On An Adventure #Sing A Song Of People #Riding In The Car #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #The Wheels On The Bus #Down By The Station #I've Been Workin On The Railroad #She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain #Hurry Hurry Drive The Firetruck! #The Airplane Song #Sea Medley (Sailing Sailing, Row Row Row Your Boat, Blow The Man Down, My Blankey Lyes Over The Ocean, & A Sailor Went To Sea Sea Sea) #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #I See The Moon #Akin Drum #It's Good To Be Home #Imagine A Place (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This home video would've been released on December 10th 1993. *This video would've also used the regular Season 2 intro during the "Barney Theme Song". *This video would've also used the same version of "I Love You", from this season (not the shortened Season 1 version). With Barney going solo on the first verse, and the kids joining him on the second verse. *This home video would've also marked the last appearences of David and Micheal. Michael would return a few years later as a guest appearence in the Season 5 home video, Sing And Dance With Barney. *This would've also been Jason's first home video appearence. *This would've also been the last time to have B.J. the same highed as Barney. B.J. would later shrink (just like Baby Bop did in this season) in the following year in Barney Live! In New York City. It sucks that this idea is impossible now, The Lyons Group should've made this video. 02:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) You know, maybe you could make this into a custom home video. Here is some info how. 1. Go to www.barney.com, and print out pictures of Barney, Baby Bop, and B.J. (or go to google and type Barney Coloring Pages). 2. Film the things you need. 3. Burn it on a disc. When you do this, you could use the Season 2 home videos you have to make their expresions. If you do it, could you create a page that page that says "Barney's Make-Believe Vacation" and have the videos you filmed? April 5, 2011 Love To Read With Barney As for Love To Read With Barney, I wish it was called "I Love To Read With Barney". It would've made a little more sense. I also wish that this video was publicly released in stores under the Classic Collection series, and that this video was a bit longer. With some more Season 2 clips that contain songs, an extended beginning, and an extended ending. And it should've been released on November 4th 1993. 20:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The Barney Bag Not to make a big deal out of this, but during The Barney Bag Song in this season, one instrument peace is missing during the song. 20:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) 22 Episodes for this season Also, if there were 22 episodes for this season, here's how the order would've been. #Falling For Autumn #Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue, And Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! #Hoo's In The Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups For A Day! #Help Protect The Earth #Winter's Wonderful #Picture This! #Look At Me, I'm 3! #The Exercise Circus #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Stop, Look, And Be Safe! #An Adventure In Make-Believe #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens Of Fun! #Around The World We Go #No Matter Where They Are #A Very Special Delivery! Help Protect The Earth (episode) (@ Would've been another episode about saving the earth.) The song list for this would've been #Barney Theme Song #It's A Beautiful Day! #Help Protect The Earth #Old MacDonald #Over In The Meadow #Six Little Ducks #Rain Medley (Rain Rain Go Away, & It's Raining It's Pouring) #If All The Raindrops #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Growing #The Little Bird #Mr. Sun #Clean Up #Help Protect The Earth (Reprise) #I Love The Mountains #I Love You The cast would've been Barney, Michael, Luci, Tina, Derek, Julie, & Shawn. No Matter Where They Are (episode) (* Would've been about Barney and the kids cheering up a new girl named Samantha (who would later be mentioned in Season 5's A Package Of Friendship), because she misses her old friends and help her understand that no matter where her old friends are, they're still her friends.) The song list for this would've been #Barney Theme Song #Lookin Around My Neighborhood #No Matter Where They Are #Look Through The Window #The More We Get Together #Diez Amigos #The Clapping Song #If You're Happy And You Know It #Take Me Out To The Ball Game #Someone To Love You Forever #That Is What It Means To Be A Friend #S-M-I-L-E #No Matter Where They Are (Reprise) #The Friendship Song #Everyone Is Special #I Love You The cast would've been Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Michael, Luci, Shawn, Jason, David, Min, & Samantha. 03:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Um, uh... I just recorded this episode on Sprout yesterday. P.S. I am "Jonghyunchung" at the regular Wikipedia. FirePuppy 20:18, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Winter's Wonderful (episode) This episode would've been about Barney and the kids having some winter fun, while learning about the wonders of the winter time. They even visit a winter wonderland. The cast would've been Barney, Micheal, Luci, Tosha, Julie, Shawn, & Kathy. Song List: #The Barney Theme Song #The Weather Riddle Song #Winter's Wonderful #Winter Wonderland #Over The River And Through The Woods #Frosty The Snowman #Sussy Snowflake #Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow #Skating, Skating #The Wonders Of Winter Time @ #Winter's Wonderful (Reprise) #I Love You @ would've been a new original Barney song only used for this episode, written by Bob Singleton. (if that song ever existed.) Around The World We Go This would've been another episode about Barney and the kids learning about different cultures. The cast would've been Barney, Derek, Luci, Shawn, Min, David, Julie, & Jason Song List: #The Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #The Barney Bag #Wave The Flags #The Airplane Song #The Fiesta Song #A La Derecha #The Mexican Hat Dance #Winter's Wonderful #Silly Sounds #Allouette #Please And Thank You #Happy Dancin' #It's Good To Be Home #No Matter Where They Are #I Love You The Lyons Group should of released the rest of this season on Time Life video. Episode 16 To be honest, I don't think Episode 16 of this season should of been "The Alphabet Zoo". Instead, it would be about animals called "A World of Animals". Songs #Barney Theme Song #Our Animal Friends #Jungle Adventure #The Frog On A Log #Rickey Racoon #Six Little Ducks #Little Cabin In The Forest Green #Sally The Camel #The Little Turtle #Sarasponda #The Other Day I Met A Bear #Kookaburra #The Crocodile Song #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #Three Bears Rap #The Three Little Monkeys Rap #The Ants Go Maraching #Our Animal Friends (Reprise) #The Animal Parade #Animals In Motion #I Love You The cast would've been Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Shawn, David, Julie, Derek & Tina. Good try, but for how many songs you put in that list, it might be too long for the less-than-30-minute limit of every episode. P.S.: Our Animal Friends wasn't released until 1996. FirePuppy 01:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Barney's Magical Forest Adventure For this season, I think they should make another Season 2 home video called "Barney's Magical Forest Adventure." This would've been about Barney and the gang going on an adventure in a forest and which talks about nature, and it takes place at Julie's house. I think this would've been a great Barney home video. This video should star Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Shawn, Derek, Tina, Tosha, Julie, Jason, Min and Kathy If this video existed, here's what the song list would've been: Song List: #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #Listen #The Happy Wanderer #She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Rain Medley (Rain Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All The Raindrops #Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow #The Rainbow Song #Mister Sun #Sarasponda #Over in the Meadow #We Like Rocks #The Frog On A Log #Five Little Butterflies #Kookaburra #Little Cabin In The Forest Green #Rickey Raccoon #The Other Day I Met A Bear #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #I Love The Mountains #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You﻿ ﻿ Which is the first episode to contain captions from the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation? Does anybody know if "Look at Me, I'm 3!", "The Exercise Circus", or "My Favorite Things", contained captions by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation? Rodney16 21:54, April 20, 2011 (UTC) All I have is The Exercise Circus, and yes, it is captioned by WGBH. The other two were skipped by PBS Kids Sprout. FirePuppy 01:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Min Do you think Min's voice has changed after the previous season? Shawn and Julie In one episode, Shawn was with Julie because he didn't have any glasses. Dcelano 03:15 (UTC)